His Hands
by KeyQuis
Summary: Hino's thoughts as to why she plays the violin.


Overview: Hino's thoughts as to why she plays the violin.

Author's Notes: I wrote this back in late January, when the La Corda section didn't exist in for 'odd' reasons. I wrote this keeping in mind of the final selection, which didn't happen yet back then. Now that it has, this ficlet didn't stray too far from the truth in terms of context. The only inaccurate thing is the theme for the final selection. The real final theme is: Something you've let go. Not the best ficlet I've written, but I like shortness.

**His Hands**

Hino Kahoko watched him from the stage corridor. Tsukimori-kun skillfully released his violin's voice with a gracefulness beyond comparison. The sounds enraptured her body in a beautiful dream. Every note added the longing desire to in her heart. Her desire to answer to those beautiful sounds made her body tingle with eagerness and an ache to release her violin's voice and join in as well.

His level, his world, his music-they were all beyond her hand's grasp. He was unreachable, unattainable, and unfathomable. And she could only look and watch from afar in this final selection.

There had been a few times when he came down from his world and made himself within arm's length. Tsukimori-kun had worried about her hands when she cut her fingers on broken porcelain. His hands had forcefully grabbed hers when she tried to pull away. He had been surprised at her intervention, but that emotion had been quickly replaced by anger. He scolded her for not taking care of those fingers, which she used to play the violin with. Tsukimori-kun was so serious about the violin.

Kahoko tightened her grip on her violin's neck. Her bow longed to touch its strings and capture the overflowing feelings pouring out of her heart. It was a burning feeling, though gentle in every aspect. Every piece of the melody only made her want to try harder, give all the best she had to give and be consumed by the waves of magical notes. She watched his hands waltz to perfect beats. His fingers lifted him higher and higher, further and further away. His hands were the result of hard work ever since childhood, while hers were the result of her desire to make a wonderful sound. She felt unworthy to just play on the same stage. Tsukimori-kun was an angel in her eyes…an angel only during a performance.

Then there was an instance when he showed her he was just as human as she was. Yes, it was on that day when she noticed the strength and warmth in his cold hands. The angel had overexhausted himself practicing for the second concours. His body was collapsed against the wall of a practice room and as she tried to go get help, he refused to let her go. She could remember the strong hold on her wrist; the strength must have come from his relentless and vigorous practice sessions. He had been so insistent on her being so troublesome. Before she could spout and scold him about keeping his body in good health for the performance, he fell asleep on her shoulder…his hand still clutched around her tiny wrist. Kahoko thought back to the night at the training camp, when he joined his violin with hers to make beautiful sounds. He stood up on the granite balcony, while she stood down on the grassy grounds and together they sang for as long as the song could last. It was a side of him she never imagined him having…a very kind, gentle and honest Tsukimori-kun.

She could hear him play the final stanza. As always, there was so much power in his playing. This time, the notes weren't transparent and piercing. The notes were alive and flying throughout the concert hall, reaching out to everyone. She stood a daze at the magic coming from his hands. His elegant hands mesmerized her as his fingers pressed intensely at the strings, as if trying to urge out every last note it had to offer. The magic stopped and Kahoko could see the notes become white feathers that fluttered down to their finish. His song ended.

When her turn arrived, she wanted to direct all her feelings towards Tsukimori-kun. If not for the day she stumbled upon his Ave Maria, she would have never known that the violin could make such beautiful sounds. If not for his skill, she would have never tried harder. If not for level, she would have never tried to reach for something beyond her grasp. If not for his hands that made her heart go dokidoki, she would have never had the reason or courage to play in the final selection. She wanted to hold his hands and never let go.

_Tsukimori-kun. What I really want…what I really love…is to play the violin with you._


End file.
